colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amurut - Hyunseung
Descripción *'Titulo:' Amurut (solo de Hyungseung).160px|right *'Artista:' Trouble Maker. *'Pista:' #4 *'Género:' Dance pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 1 de diciembre de 2011 Video full|center|400 px HyunSeung Romanización No neoreul dasi bon jul arasseo modu da Yeah geudaeroinde neoman dasi nae gyeote amureohji anhdeusi yejeoncheoreom salmyeosi Yeah dagawa nal angoseo bogo sipeotdago haesseo neon neon na eobsido sani neon bogo sipjido anhni nal hoksi majuchindaedo amureohji anhni uri gati mandeureotdeon chueogi nal tto gwerobhyeo naega ireotaedo amureohji anhni dasi neol angoseo Baby ibmajchugo Baby Just like we used to do my baby ireohge neol angoseo dasi malhago sipeo Oh my baby you know what I mean Ay JS don’t you know that igeon geunyang gguminde Yeah i ggumcheoreom dasi neol mannago sipeo neon neon na eobsido sani neon bogo sipjido anhni nal hoksi majuchindaedo amureohji anhni uri gati mandeureotdeon chueogi nal tto gwerobhyeo naega ireotaedo amureohji anhni yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah imi ggeutiran geol aljiman yeah yeah yeah yeah jebal dorawajugil Baby Yeah amureohji anhni neon neon na eobsido sani neon bogo sipjido anhni nal hoksi majuchindaedo amureohji anhni uri gati mandeureotdeon chueogi nal tto gwerobhyeo naega ireotaedo amureohji anhni neon neon na eobsido sani neon bogo sipjido annni nal hoksi majuchindaedo amureochi anhni uri gati mandeureotdeon chueogi nal tto gwerobhyeo naega ireotaedo amureohji anhni amureohji anhn Español No pensé que te vería de nuevo, todo de tí. Yeah. Todo lo que es lo mismo, lo único que necesito es a ti, a mi lado Vivir juntos como si nada hubierapasado, Yeah Ven a mí, como yo te abrazo Quiero decirte que te extraño Tú puedes vivir sin mí Tú no puedes incluso me perdí? Incluso si llegas a mí, no te sientes algo diferente? Los recuerdos que hicimos juntos son burlándose de mí otra vez Incluso cuando estoy así, no te desagrada? Abrazando a usted otra vez Baby, besando bebé Al igual que solía hacer mi bebé Abrazando Te ha gustado este Quiero decirte esto Oh mi bebé ya sabes lo que quiero decir Ay JS no lo sabes Esto es sólo un sueño Sí, pero yo quiero volver a verte como un sueño Tú puedes vivir sin mí Tú no puedes incluso me perdí? Incluso si llegas a mí, no te sientes algo diferente? Los recuerdos que hicimos juntos son burlándose de mí otra vez Incluso cuando estoy así, no te desagrada? sí sí sí sí sí Aun cuando sé que es ya el final sí sí sí sí Por favor, vuelve a mí bebé Yeah. ¿No te importaría? Tú puedes vivir sin mí Tú no puedes incluso me perdí? Incluso si llegas a mí, no te sientes algo diferente? Los recuerdos que hicimos juntos son burlándose de mí otra vez Incluso cuando estoy así, no te desagrada? Tú puedes vivir sin mí Tú no puedes incluso me perdí? Incluso si llegas a mí, no te sientes algo diferente? Los recuerdos que hicimos juntos son burlándose de mí otra vez Incluso cuando estoy así, no te desagrada? ¿No te importa? Hangul No 너를 다시 본 줄 알았어 모두 다 Yeah 그대로인데 너만 다시 내 곁에 아무렇지 않듯이 예전처럼 살며시 Yeah 다가와 날 안고서 보고 싶었다고 했어 넌 넌 나 없이도 사니 넌 보고 싶지도 않니 날 혹시 마주친대도 아무렇지 않니 우리 같이 만들었던 추억이 날 또 괴롭혀 내가 이렇대도 아무렇지 않니 다시 널 안고서 Baby 입맞추고 Baby Just like we used to do my baby 이렇게 널 안고서 다시 말하고 싶어 Oh my baby you know what I mean Ay JS don’t you know that 이건 그냥 꿈인데 Yeah 이 꿈처럼 다시 널 만나고 싶어 넌 넌 나 없이도 사니 넌 보고 싶지도 않니 날 혹시 마주친대도 아무렇지 않니 우리 같이 만들었던 추억이 날 또 괴롭혀 내가 이렇대도 아무렇지 않니 yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 이미 끝이란 걸 알지만 yeah yeah yeah yeah 제발 돌아와주길 Baby Yeah 아무렇지 않니 넌 넌 나 없이도 사니 넌 보고 싶지도 않니 날 혹시 마주친대도 아무렇지 않니 우리 같이 만들었던 추억이 날 또 괴롭혀 내가 이렇대도 아무렇지 않니 넌 넌 나 없이도 사니 넌 보고 싶지도 않니 날 혹시 마주친대도 아무렇지 않니 우리 같이 만들었던 추억이 날 또 괴롭혀 내가 이렇대도 아무렇지 않니 아무렇지 않니 Datos Categoría:Trouble Maker Categoría:Jang Hyun Seung